


Archangel Sickness

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas cute, Gabriel is a sick angel, M/M, breakfasts and coffee in bed, disgustingly cute couples, sam takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: When Gabe gets sick for the first time ever, he is convinced he is dying, not understanding the mechanism of the human common cold. But after spending 2 days in bed, Sam waiting on him hand and foot, he is fully recovered. Sam learns he should get Gabe sick more often.





	Archangel Sickness

Sam woke up, when he heard a groan beside him in the bed. “Samsquatch….”

Sam groaned, turning over, closing his eyes again trying to go back to sleep, when he heard Gabe groan once again.  “Sammm!”

Sam opened his eyes, to face his partner lying beside him. Sam noticed the blankets moving as Gabe shivered, trying as hard as he could to pull the blankets as tight around himself as he could.

Sam yawned, “Gabe, babe, you okay?” then he attempted to half pull himself up into a sort of sitting up position.

Gabe attempted to shake his head, but broke into coughing, through the coughing, he managed to mutter, “No. I… I am freez…ing… and feel horrible”

Sam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him tight, until Gabe’s shivering slowly subsided. Sam reached over grabbing another blanket from a chest and pulled it up over Gabe. “Sweetie, I am going to go make you some tea… keep warm okay?”

Gabe nodded, pulling the blankets up further around himself, as he watched Sam leave the room. By the time Sam returned with the hot mugs, Gabe was fast asleep tangled amongst the blankets. Sam sat down on the bed, leaning forward to put the cups down on the side table, before leaning down to kiss Gabe’s feverish head. Gabe stirred, looking up at him with tired, red eyes. Sam grabbed the mug again almost shoving it towards him. Gabe looked down at the mug, he wanted to refuse it, he didn’t want it, he just wanted to sleep.

“No thanks…” Gabe grumbled, his voice scratchy and raspy from illness. As he spoke, coughing overtook his body, causing him to bring a hand to his chest.

Sam sighed, he hated seeing Gabe like this. Gabe had never been sick before, so he probably didn’t even know it was just a common illness. He watched as Gabe pulled himself up against the headboard. Sam sat without a word, watching as Gabe closed his eyes, yawning with exhaustion, too tired to put up a fight anymore.

“Here, drink this sweetie. It will make you feel better.” Sam said softly, caressing Gabe’s hair. Gabe slowly reached out for the mug Sam was holding in his hand. “Don’t worry, Gabe. You will be back to your trickster self soon.” Sam said softly.

Gabe sipped at the mug, slightly saddened that he couldn’t taste it. Sam shifted back up onto the bed, until he was also leant against the headboard. Sam took a sip of his tea, placing it on the side table before welcoming Gabe into his arms. He hadn’t hesitated, crawling into Sam’s arms. Now that Gabe was nestled into Sam’s neck, he was beginning to feel sleepy again, and Sam running his head through his slightly wet curls didn’t help. It was also making Sam tired too, after all it was only just after 6am. Soon enough, both Gabe and Sam both fell back asleep.

Later that morning, Sam was the first to wake. He cracked open his eyes, the room was now slightly brighter than what it was a few hours ago. He turned, looking at the bedside clock, it now read 10am, but he still surprisingly felt tired. Gabe wasn’t awake yet, he was no longer on Sam’s chest, he was curled up in a ball on his side of the bed, in a nest of blankets. Sam crawled out of bed slowly, as to not wake his sick partner, making his way down to the bunker kitchen.

Sure enough, when he reached the kitchen, he found the other sickly couple, Cas and Dean, at the breakfast table, drinking coffee and sharing a plate of bacon and eggs.

“Good morning, most nauseating couple in the universe…” Sam laughed, as he approached the coffee machine.

“Well, good morning Mr. Grumpy pants.” Cas snickered, hiding it behind his coffee mug, almost instantly.

“I’m not grumpy. I’m just tired…”

“Where’s Mr. Candyass this morning?” Dean asked, noticing Gabe was no where to be seen.

Sam sat down at the table far away from the breakfast eating couple, and sighed, “Gabe, he’s got a cold. He woke up at 6am not feeling well. He’s slept a few more hours. He was cutting off my blood supply, so I decided to get up. I will check on him soon.” He explained the situation calmly.

Sam read the paper while he grimaced over just how disgustingly cute Cas and Dean were… ugh.

His peace didn’t last very long however, when he heard Gabe screaming out for him upstairs.

“SAMSQUATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Looks like your quiet breakfast is over, man” Dean snickered this time.

“Bite me Dean!”

“Nah. I only bite Cas…” Dean said, throwing a dirty look at Cas beside him. Cas’s cheeks blushed bright red.

“You two are so gross!” Sam grimaced, before racing up to his bedroom to deal with his sick partner.

He reached the bedroom in record time, to find Gabe sitting up in the bed, looking more dishevelled then what he did earlier that morning.

“Where were you Samsquatch….” Gabe coughed, and looked out of blurry eyes as his partner sits down on the bed.

“Sorry, baby. I was having breakfast with that gross couple that we call our brothers…” Sam said, with a small laugh.

He was surprised when Gabe let out a little laugh but couldn’t contain the cough that escaped after… “Sammy, can you get me some cake?”

“Cake? For breakfast?” Sam said, and then he turned his head, still noticing the only half drank cup of tea on the bed side.

“If I’m dying, please just let me eat cake…” Gabe whined, with another cough and groan.

“Gabe, darling, you’re not dying. You just have a cold. It’s nothing.” Sam explained.

The archangel shrugged his shoulders, “Let me eat cake anyway.”

“No Gabe. Cake isn’t the right food for a sick person. Soup and tea is the best way to go. Oh, and Panadol.” Sam grinned.

“Please Sam…”

“No, Gabe. There’s nothing like soup and tea to fix an angel with a sore throat. You rest now. I’m going to make you some breakfast.” Sam headed off to make Gabe some sick person acceptable breakfast.

 

***2 Days Later***

Just as Sam thought, 2 days later and all the running around after Gabe, with multiple cups of tea, soup and numerous boxes of tissues, was over Gabe was better. He knew it from the moment Gabe woke him up at 6am that morning, with breakfast and coffee in bed. That was the first sign Gabe was feeling better.

Later that morning in the kitchen with Dean and Cas while they ate their breakfast, he was continuously throwing dirty remarks and comments at them about their relationship, that was another definite sign he was better. Sam knew if Gabe wasn’t teasing those two, that there was something wrong. 

There was one other thing, that Sam noticed, that told him Gabe was utterly and perfectly back to himself, and that was the arousement Sam could feel in his pyjama bottoms as he rubbed against him in the kitchen while he did the dishes. Sam turned finding himself smothered with a hot heavy kiss, Gabe's hands finding their way to his groin.

With a heavy groan from Gabe, and a disgusted groan from Dean and Cas, Sam found himself being pulled all the way from the kitchen up to their bedroom. Within seconds, he was thrown onto the bed roughly, before Gabe sank down onto him, making Sam beg for it.

Maybe, Sam should get Gabe sick more often, if this is what he looked forward too once he got better again.


End file.
